Many sports utilize machines for performing a competitive movement in order to provide practice for its players. For example, in baseball, pitching machines are widely used to provide practice for the batters. The use of the machines permits the batter to practice without requiring a pitcher to throw the balls. Similarly, puck shooting machines are used in hockey so that goalies can practice defending shots on goal. Additionally, a tennis ball launching machine is used in order to provide practice for tennis players.
Several machines for launching shuttlecocks are described in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,138 to Taryoto a plurality of shuttlecocks line up in a chute and the shuttlecocks are individually launched by a pair of spinning wheels. A feed mechanism comprises a motor driving a four spoke rotor. There are several drawbacks to this type of mechanism. This type of apparatus results in a significant change in trajectory of the shuttlecock prior to ejection, which results in a loss of velocity due to air pressure.